


Stuck in Traffic

by itsclowreedsfault



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsclowreedsfault/pseuds/itsclowreedsfault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama usually doesn't mind being stuck in traffic. But then again, he usually doesn't have a bored, hyperactive Hinata in the car with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in Traffic

“I’m hungry, Kageyamaaaaa”, whined Hinata for what seemed like the millionth time.

“You’ve already said that. There’s nothing I can do, so stop being annoying.”

“Hmph.”

Hinata went quiet and stared angrily at the line of cars ahead of them. They had been on that same spot for about half an hour now. Some accident involving a truck had happened earlier and the road was blocked until the vehicles were removed. Kageyama had swore when he’d seen all the unmoving cars, but they had no other options - this was the only way to the gym where Daichi’s university team was playing, and they had promised their old captain that they’d be there to watch the match.

If he were alone, Kageyama might not be so bothered by being stuck in his car for who knew how long. The problem was that he had a hyperactive orange-haired spiker to keep him company, and Hinata didn’t seem capable of sitting still for too long.

“I’m bored. I wish we could at least listen to music. Why don’t you have a radio, Kageyama?”

“I didn’t want one.”

“What? But everyone has a radio in the car these days! You’re so weird, Kageyama!”

The taller boy had to take a deep breath before answering.

“Whatever. I’m also your ride, and I’m dangerously close to leaving you right here when this line moves if you don’t shut up.”

That seemed to get the point across, because Hinata turned his back to Kageyama to look out the window, muttering something under his breath. Kageyama relaxed in his seat, trying to find a more comfortable position, and both of them stayed in silence for a few minutes.

Until Hinata spoke again.

“Can we play a game?”

“What kind of game?”

“Questions and answers. I’ll ask you a yes or no question, you have to answer, then it’s your turn to ask me. No lying.”

Kageyama sighed. There was no way the other was going to leave him alone, so he might as well play the damn game and try to keep him distracted for a while.

“Fine.”

Hinata practically bounced in his seat, smiling wide.

“Ok, I’ll start!”

For the next ten minutes, they exchanged questions, most of them about school or volleyball. Kageyama was surprised to find himself actually having fun. Even though they were only supposed to answer yes or no, Hinata would sometimes get excited and start telling stories, gesturing wildly and making sound effects with his mouth. Kageyama looked towards the road, where the truck was almost finished being removed, and wished they could keep talking like this for a little longer. Then...

“Have you ever had sex?”

Kageyama turned to look at Hinata so quickly that his neck hurt, disbelief etched on his face.

“What kind of question is _that_? There’s no way I’m answering it!”

Hinata ignored the other’s obvious discomfort and pouted.

“You’re no fun, Kageyama!”

“Still not answering it.”

“Fine, fine. Then… Do you like someone?”

Kageyama felt his cheeks heating up and scratched at the back of his neck. Hinata was leaning towards him with his hands on the seat, eyes shining with curiosity.

“Why do you even want to know?”

“Just answer it, c’mon. That’s an easy one. Do you?”

“Y-yes.”

“Who? Tell me!”

“Hey, that’s not part of the game. It’s my turn.”

Hinata, however, seemed to have forgotten all about the game rules. He grabbed Kageyama’s shoulders and started shaking him.

“Kageyama, please? Pretty please? I promise I won’t tell anyone!”

Kageyama gulped, looking into the shorter boy’s eyes that were way too close for comfort. Hinata was almost draped over his seat, invading Kageyama’s personal space and making his head feel fuzzy. Before he could think about it, the setter leaned down and pressed his lips to Hinata’s.

The spiker froze, and when Kageyama realized what he was doing, he pulled back quickly, eyes wide. He wished he could get out of the car and away from Hinata - not that it would fix his mistake. He was so _stupid_.

While Kageyama was scolding himself internally, looking anywhere but at the orange-haired boy, Hinata just stood there, motionless.

“Kageyama?”

“Look, just… just forget about it. I’m sorry. Nothing happened, ok? We can just pretend-”

“Kageyama!”, the force of Hinata’s voice made Kageyama turn his head, and then Hinata’s lips where on his again.

When they separated for air, Hinata had a silly grin on his face.

“I like you too.”

Ten minutes later, when the road was cleared and the car was moving again, Kageyama couldn’t help but think that maybe being stuck in traffic with Hinata wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was my first attempt at writing for the Haikyuu! fandom.  
> I was stuck in traffic while going to uni today and started imagining what it would be like if some of my favorite characters were in the same situation, and so this fanfic was born.  
> (please forgive my absolute lack of creativity when it comes to titles)
> 
> If you want to be friends on tumblr, feel free to message me: @itsclowreedsfault.


End file.
